


Song of the Siren

by Madaboutagirl



Series: Supergirl - A Series of Villains [3]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madaboutagirl/pseuds/Madaboutagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supergirl hires Serena Milton as her publicist and it puts a strain on Alex and Kara's relationship. Meanwhile, Cat wants to just ignore everything that happened after Supergirl blew out her powers fighting The Detonator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The new villain is a sorceress, so just be patient and let this story develop, I think that you'll be entertained if you just hold on and don't get wound up about everyone being OOC.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cat Grant, it's been too long," Serena Milton exclaims as she enters the office. "This looks really good on you, are you sure that you don't need my services?" she asks.

"Now Serena, we've already been there and done that. Now I have a new client for you. She is a personal friend of mine and she is in dire need of publicist of your caliber," Cat remarks heading over to sit down on the couch facing the balcony.

"Who is this mystery woman and shouldn't she be hiring me?" Serena asks curiously glancing around Cat's empty office as she sits opposite Cat with her back to the balcony, just as Cat planned.

Cat smiles when she hears the tell-tale whoosh of the hero landing on her balcony, "Ah, there she is," Cat remarks looking up and smiling broadly, "Serena Milton meet Supergirl."

"Supergirl. Supergirl is the client?" Serena asks incredulously. "It is a pleasure to meet you Supergirl, I am a big fan," she admits sticking out her hand to the hero.

Supergirl hesitates, then looks at Cat.

"Serena, handshakes aren't her thing, that's something that you'll need to know as her publicist," Cat points out placing a hand on the hero's shoulder and guiding her to sit on the couch.

"I see," Serena replies noticing the familiarity between Cat and the superhero. "So, Supergirl, why do you want a publicist?" She asks.

Cat begins to respond, but Serena shoots her a look.

"Perhaps, I should go check with my art director on the final magazine layout and let the two of you discuss this," Cat says standing up to leave.

"Is there another room that we could use? I hate to put you out of your office Cat," Serena remarks.

"No, no this is fine. I'll just be over with James, the art director," Cat says gesturing across the bullpen.

"I realize that it's Cat's idea that you have a publicist, but I'd like to know why you think that you need one?" Serena asks once they are alone.

"Well, Cat has informed me that she fields a lot of requests for me and after the whole fight with The Detonator, it's really gotten out of control, so she recommended that I have a publicist and she says that you're the best," Supergirl replies.

"I am the best, but I'll need access to you. How will that work?" Serena asks.

"Uh, well Cat always knows how to get a hold of me," Supergirl points out nervously.

"I'm not sure that you understand what a publicist does Supergirl," Serena remarks. "I will be your personal spokesperson and I'm assuming that you have an alter-ego, so I will need to know that as well," she points out.

"My alter-ego doesn't need a publicist Ms Milton, Supergirl will be your only client," The hero points out. "Now, here's what I'm thinking," Supergirl then outlines the plan that she and Cat worked out over the past few weeks.

"Well, it's obvious that Cat Grant has been advising you, this is quite thorough," Serena remarks going over her notes. "But there's still one thing I don't understand, how will you pay me?"

"You'll be paid a retainer and a monthly stipend to cover the maintenance, Cat estimated your fees and I believe that this should be a fair amount?" Supergirl says writing the numbers down and showing her.

"Uh, yes. That is a fair amount," she admits.

"Now, I have a support team, who shall remain anonymous. But once you have the Supergirl cell phone account set up, I want all of the social media accounts linked to that same number and I'll carry that phone, but my IT person is going to set it up to forward all unknown callers to your office. It will only accept calls from known callers which I will approve one by one, is that acceptable?" Supergirl asks.

"Yes, that's what I would have suggested actually. Now in the meantime, how do I get a hold of you?" Serena asks.

"Once the phone is set up, you can have it delivered here to Cat's office and she'll take care of getting it to my IT team. They will set it up and once it's ready, I'll call you and let you know. Then you and I will work together directly," Supergirl explains.

"Well, this is exciting!" Serena replies smiling at the hero. "Now, once everything is set up, I'd like to set up a regular meeting with you at my office, so we can go over requests and set up ground rules. If I'm going to speak for you, I'll need to know you better," she points out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How do you feel about Serena?" Cat asks later that night.

"You're sure that I can trust her?" Kara asks.

"Yes, she's the best in town and I've known her a long time," Cat points out.

"There's just something off about her, I'm not sure what it is," Kara remarks.

"Well, publicists are opportunists, I'm sure that is what bothers you about her," Cat explains.

"She accepted our plan, but she has ideas and wants to expand it," Kara says nervously.

"Of course, you are now her highest profile client, you do realize that don't you?" Cat asks.

"No, I'm not. I looked at her client list. Supergirl doesn't even make the top ten of her client list," Kara scoffs.

"Kara, in one week. You will be her top client, mark my words," Cat replies confidently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A Taylor Swift video! Cat that's insane, Supergirl is not going to be part of the Taylor Swift posse," Kara exclaims.

"There's nothing wrong with being a part of the Taylor Swift squad, she's a young feminist and she's been all about empowering young girls, the two of you have a lot in common actually," Cat points out, not looking up from her computer.

Kara plops down on the couch in Cat's office and stares at her.

"Stop staring at me like that, you know that I'm right," Cat remarks looking up and removing her glasses.

"Come over here and sit with me," Kara demands.

"No, I still have a lot to do. You should go home and talk this stuff over with Alex," Cat points out.

"Cat it's been weeks since we spent the night together, are you just going to keep pretending like that didn't happen?" Kara blurts out.

"Yes, that is my plan," Cat says sighing heavily.

"But I am in love with you and despite what you tell me, I know that you feel the same way!" Kara says angrily.

"Kara, we've been through this," Cat says looking over at her.

"No, I'm not listening to all of the reasons that you have for us to not do this, because all you're doing is ignoring what's really important," Kara argues. "You're not listening to me, so I'm just going to keep telling you until you hear it. Cat Grant, I love you," she replies rushing over to her and pulling her out of the chair and kissing her.

"Uh, excuse me," James says clearing his throat from the office doorway.

"Perfect," Cat groans.

"I have the final layouts Cat, Kara," James says not making eye contact with them.

"Thank you James," Cat says waiting for him to leave.

"Not in the office Kara, please," Cat says pushing her away.

"Well, this is the only time I see you," Kara points out, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Okay, okay. Let's have dinner tomorrow night at my place, it won't be anything fancy, but we need to discuss this situation outside of the office," Cat admits.

"Yay," Kara says softly pleased with herself.

"Now go please, I need to finish and you're a distraction," Cat points out.

"Let me know if you need a ride home," Kara teases.

"Nice try, shouldn't you go patrol the skies or take a selfie somewhere interesting and tweet your fans?" Cat teases.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Supergirl's twitter account already has a half million followers," Winn informs her the next morning entering her office.

"Well, that's probably going to double today," Kara remarks glancing up at him.

"Why, what's happening today?" Winn asks curiously.

"Press release this morning and press conference at noon," Kara replies just above a whisper.

Winn, closes the door behind him and walks over closer to the desk. "Okay, but you're going to tell me first, I don't have to wait like everyone else," he says waiting for her to say more.

"Kara," Cat says flinging the door open. "We have a meeting in 15 seconds," she says glaring at Winn.

"I'll be back," he says firmly, before rushing out past Ms Grant.

"Do I even want to know what that was about?" Cat asks shutting the door behind her and crossing over to sit on Kara's couch.

"He's excited because Supergirl's twitter hit half a million followers already," Kara explains.

"Then he's going to lose his mind when he sees the press release that just came out," Cat remarks.

"Yeah, he wanted me to tell him what's going on," Kara replies.

"And you didn't?" Cat asks surprised.

"No, I didn't. He should be surprised like everyone else," Kara answers.

"But you did discuss it with Alex?" Cat questions.

Kara looks away quickly.

"Kara, you agreed to do this without telling Alex?" Cat blurts out.

"She's going to hate it and tell me not to do it, but you think it's a good idea and I value your opinion as much as hers," Kara explains.

"She's going to be furious at both of us," Cat points out.

"She already hates that I hired a publicist, so she's not happy with any of it anyway," Kara counters.

"Has she met Serena? Maybe that would help?" Cat suggests.

"No, I'm not ready for Serena to meet Kara Danvers, let alone have her meet Alex," Kara replies.

"Okay, so the press release just went out," Cat says watching the CATCO feed on the one tv in Kara's office.

"You're monitoring Supergirl's twitter followers too?" Kara blurts out watching the ticker at the bottom of the screen report the number of followers on the account.

Cat's phone rings, "I'll be right there. Change that hashtag, SuperTaylor isn't acceptable. Use SuperSquad," Cat snaps, moving towards the door.

Kara watches her leave and then realizes the Superphone is ringing.

"Hello Serena," she answers.

"Uh, Supergirl," the voice isn't Serena's but the call said that it came from Serena's phone.

Confused, Kara asks, "I'm sorry, who is this?"

"Serena forwarded my call, it's Taylor, Taylor Swift," the girl says nervously.

"Seriously?" Kara shouts, then remembering that she's Supergirl, she says, "Uh, hi Taylor."

"I'm sorry that she didn't tell you that I was calling," Taylor apologizes.

"No, she sent a text, but I missed it. I was in a meeting," Kara explains.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed that you were with Serena for the press release," Taylor replies.

"No, I'll be there for the Press conference though," Kara answers.

"Okay, good. Because that's why I'm calling, I'd like us to arrive together, if that's possible," Taylor suggests.

"Together as in the same vehicle?" Kara asks.

"Yes, unless there's another mode of transportation that you prefer," Taylor says not wanting to ask, but hoping Supergirl will pick up the hint.

"Well, we could always fly into the press conference," Kara points out.

"Uh, really? That would be amazing, but do you have time for us to practice it first, I would really like to meet you before you are carrying me around," Taylor counters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're angry," Kara says when she looks up to see Alex standing in front of her office waiting for her to return from the press conference.

"I'm not angry Kara," Alex says calmly waiting for her sister to open the office door.

"Y-you're not?" Kara asks confused as she swipes her badge and pushes the door open.

"No," Alex says shoving her through the door. "I'm furious!" she exclaims. "How the hell are you going to be able to maintain this identity if you're flying around with Taylor Swift. The more media coverage you have, the harder it's going to be to hide!"

"No, as long a Kara Danvers maintains a low media profile, no one will even notice her," Kara points out.

"Is that Cat Grant's strategy?" Alex questions. "She is just waiting to come out as Supergirl's girlfriend isn't she?" 

"No, she's not. That's not what this is about, Alex. You're way off base," Kara argues.

"You are so damn naive Kara! You don't even realize what they are doing. But trust me on this, the higher Supergirl's media profile gets, the less of a chance Kara Danvers has with Cat Grant," Alex points out.

"Alex that's not only wrong, it's mean. And I'm not discussing this with you." Kara snaps going over and opening the door, then crossing her arms and glaring at Alex to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat looks at the message again. It isn't like Kara to cancel plans, she usually just doesn't show up. Glancing up at the tv screens, the media mogul doesn't see anything going on that would keep her away. Picking up the phone she calls her again, but it goes straight to voicemail.

Pulling up YouTube, Cat watches the press conference again, Supergirl and Taylor land perfectly on to the podium, almost like they had practiced it. Oh, Cat thinks. Would Kara cancel their dinner plans so that Supergirl could go out with Taylor Swift instead? Cat logs onto the Twitter to check the Supergirl feed. Nothing new has posted since the press conference.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara looks up at the door, even with the white noise headset on that Eliza gave her for Christmas, she still heard the knock. Setting the paintbrush down, she wipes her hands off before staring through the door to see who it is.

"You shouldn't have come," Kara says opening the door with an air of annoyance.

"You don't cancel plans," Cat replies. "What is going on?" she asks.

"I just need some time to clear my head," Kara answers.

"You're painting?" Cat asks, surprised that Kara would cancel dinner plans just to stay home and paint.

Kara looks down at her paint covered t-shirt and cutoffs, "Cat, I'm sorry that I canceled. You were right to tell me to talk to Alex. She is really angry with me and we had a horrible fight," Kara admits. "I canceled dinner because I'm not great company right now. I just need some time to figure some things out."

"You at least need to eat, but we don't have to talk," Cat says softly, stepping in closer to her, so Kara either has to step away to allow her to pass or stand in a somewhat compromising position, that they both know the nosy lady across the hall is watching through her peephole.

Sighing, Kara finally moves away from the door to let Cat into her loft. Embarrassed that the woman has only been here a few times and right now it's not exactly presentable.

Cat walks over to the easel. This piece is nothing like the ones that hang in Kara's office. This piece is dark and angry, the colors overlap and slash through each other.

Turning around to face her, Cat reaches up to try to wipe a smudge of paint off Kara's face.

As soon as Cat touches her, Kara's eyes tear up. "Don't," she says softly, turning her back to the smaller woman. "Cat why are you here? You are acting like we're in a relationship, yet you don't want that, at least not with me," Kara reminds her angrily.

"Kara, you are important to me and I care about you. And we do have a relationship, even if it's not everything that you want it to be," Cat replies reaching out to touch her shoulder.

Kara shrugs off the touch, then turns back around and hugs the smaller woman.

Cat holds her tightly a minute, until she can feel her calming down a bit. "Since you are upset with Alex and not wanting to discuss it with me, than I can only conclude that your fight with Alex was about me," she says softly.

"I'm not ready to talk about it," Kara replies.

"I'm here Kara, please talk to me," Cat pleads.

"Cat, you were right, I should have at least told her about the publicist, but I didn't and now she's hurt and angry. She's worried that the more publicity that Supergirl gets the harder it will be for me to live this life," Kara explains. "I knew that she would do this, it's the same way she responded after I saved the plane."

Cat considers this statement, then taking Kara's hand, she leads her to the couch and they both sit down.

Kara sits upright, staring down at Cat's lap, watching as Cat idly caresses her hand. It's comforting to know that Cat remembers that this type of contact helps soothe her and center her. Finally Kara slips an arm around Cat and pulls her closer and they both relax a little more.

"Well, I see her point and it is a concern of mine as well. I like having Kara Danvers around and I don't want to see her eclipsed by Supergirl either," Cat replies.

"Would you change your mind about us, if it was you and Supergirl instead of you and Kara Danvers?" Kara asks.

"Kara, I don't want to be in a public relationship with Supergirl."

"Are you sure? You've had high profile relationships before Cat," Kara points out.

"Kara, those weren't relationships. Those were affiliations and mutually beneficial publicity," Cat remarks.

"So you don't see the benefit of dating Supergirl?" Kara asks confused.

"No, because dating her means that I lose you and that is not acceptable. Kara, are your feelings for me, your's or Supergirl's?" Cat asks.

"Cat, what kind of question is that?" Kara counters, "I am Supergirl."

"That's my point. I can't date one of you without dating the other, so I am opting to date neither," Cat explains. "It's for the best Kara."

"The best for who, Cat?" Kara asks angrily. "I need this. I need you," she adds tearfully, before throwing her arms around the smaller woman.

"Kara, there's too much at stake right now. We just need to take this slow and wait until things calm down again," Cat replies, rocking her gently.

Pulling back, Kara leans in and kisses her. Cat returns the kiss, but then hesitates. "Kara..." she says.

Kara ignores her and deepens the kiss.

Cat's head tells her to stop, but her heart knows that Kara needs this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Will you stay?" Kara asks a few hours later as they sit on the couch eating Chinese takeout.

"You know that it's better if I don't," Cat reminds her.

"I thought that you knowing that I'm Supergirl would make things easier, but it really didn't make a difference," Kara says sadly.

"It did make a difference, because I'm one less person that you have to lie to. Kara, this may be hard, but at least it's honest," Cat remarks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Kara wakes up to find out that Taylor Swift and her boyfriend had a fight the night before and now there are rumors that he is jealous of Supergirl. She turns on the Superphone and finds several frustrated messages from Serena trying to reach her to find out what's going on.

"You cannot just turn the phone off, Supergirl. It's not acceptable that I cannot get a hold of you when a story is breaking. Now, I took the liberty of putting out a statement saying that you and Taylor are not involved, but then I couldn't get a hold of either of you last night," Serena rants into the phone.

"You're statement was correct. But I had plans last night," Supergirl replies.

"Wait, you're seeing someone?" Serena blurts out.

"Serena," Supergirl replies sharply. "I am an actual person and I have a private life outside of Supergirl," she reminds the publicist.

"Well, your private life is difficult for me to remember since I don't even know your real name," Serena counters.

"It's not important right now," Supergirl reminds her. "Is there anything else? I need to get back to work."

"You deactivated the GPS locator on the phone again," Serena points out.

"Yes, my team already tracks me and they know how to reach you," Supergirl counters.

"But how do I reach them?" Serena asks annoyed.

"Ms Grant is your point of contact for the team," Supergirl reminds her. "Have a good day Serena, goodbye," she says sweetly before hanging up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Winn, will you take this for a few hours? I'm trying to edit a big story and it's too distracting," Kara says passing him the Superphone.

"Uh, yeah. Okay, but what if it rings?" He asks.

"If it's Serena, just text her back that I'm in a meeting and can't talk," Kara replies.

"And what about the other stuff?" He asks referring to the social media.

"Just let me know if there's anything that I need to know about, otherwise, I'll look at it later," she answers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are you doing?" James asks, stopping by Winn's desk an hour later, then noticing the red phone on Winn's desk, he asks, "Is that the Superphone?"

"Yeah, she dropped it off. Said it was too distracting, she's editing a big story or something," Winn explains.

"Has it rang?" James asks curiously.

"Yeah, the publicist is trying to get her to call her back. But she told me to hold her off," he answers.

"What do you think of all of this?" James asks looking around to make sure no one is listening.

"I think it's cool, I mean it's Taylor 'freaking' Swift, oh and did you see that her boyfriend is jealous of Supergirl?" Winn asks.

"No, that's not what I meant," James says shaking his head. "Do you think this is too much? Does she really need all of this publicity?"

"The publicity isn't her fault. Between being kidnapped by Maxima and then the whole thing with The Detonator, she's really popular right now. And now she's going to spend a few hours dancing in a music video with a pop star and it will make enough money to add a wing onto the Children's Hospital," Winn points out.

"It just doesn't seem like Kara's thing," James counters.

"James, you know her as well as I do. She would never do this for herself, she's only doing it for the hospital," Winn reminds him.

"I just wish that she wouldn't do any of it. It's weird enough seeing people wearing the t-shirts," James grouses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serena Milton is still fuming after the phone call with Supergirl. She thought for certain that the pop star would turn Supergirl's head and open her up to further seduction. But the hero wasn't even phased by the attention from Taylor Swift and even made Serena negotiate the video stunt as a fundraiser for a local hospital.

Manipulating Taylor Swift was easy, once Serena presented herself as the Publicist for Supergirl and mentioned that the hero was a big fan of the pop star, the rest of the plan fell into place in a few hours. But now, Serena needs to think bigger, she needs to find someone closer to Supergirl to manipulate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Supergirl, there's a construction accident with several men buried in debris downtown."

Kara, hears the voice on the comms but she can't believe that Alex would go so far as to have Lucy take her place on a field op.

"I'll be right there Major," Kara replies, slipping out of her office and into the stairwell to the roof.

Using her x-ray vision, Supergirl is able to locate each of the missing men and carefully extract them from the rubble. Then she helps the construction crew to shore up the damaged wall. When she's done, she looks up to see Major Lane standing beside a large black SUV.

"Great job Supergirl!" Major Lane exclaims.

"Where's Alex?" Supergirl asks as she approaches her.

"She's working on something in the office and I wanted to get out into the field today," Lucy explains.

"She's still angry with me," Supergirl remarks.

"She's concerned," Lucy replies tactfully.

"She needs to understand, that the city is full of people with cell phones who take photos and videos, so almost every time I put on this suit and help someone, it's news. The only way to avoid it would be to stop helping people and that's not an option," Supergirl explains.

"I'll talk to her," Lucy promises. "But between us, the Taylor Swift thing is kind of awesome," she adds.

"I don't even know how to dance, it's going to be a disaster," Supergirl replies with a frown.

"Don't tell Alex, but I was on the dance team in high school and I can help you with that," Lucy confesses.

"That would be amazing, let's talk soon. But I should be getting back now," Supergirl says flashing her a brilliant smile before zooming off into the sky.

"Hmmm, now who is that?" Serena asks herself as she watches the interaction between Supergirl and the small dark haired woman standing beside the mysterious government issue SUV.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How did it go with Supergirl?" Hank Henshaw asks barely looking up at the Major when she returns from the field.

"It was fine, ah where's Alex?" Lucy asks looking around.

"I'm right here," Alex says coming up behind them. "Why, was there a problem at the site?" she asks.

"No, no problem," Lucy says, "But let's grab a cup of coffee and talk," she suggests.

Alex looks over at Hank silently threatening him if he put Lane up to this. Hank shrugs as if to tell her that he has no idea why Lane wants to talk to her.

"Why don't we spar instead, I could use the workout," Alex replies.

"Okay," Lucy replies and follows her.

In the locker room, Lucy stands beside Alex as if waiting for her to do something.

"Your locker is over there Major Lane, unless you need to borrow some clothes today," Alex replies with a laugh.

"Oh right," Lucy says, then noticing the locker with Lane on it, she opens it and finds a change of clothes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She kicked my ass in new and different ways. Hank, I just can't believe that she's been holding back on us all this time," Alex replies wincing as Doc tapes up her ribs.

"She shouldn't have gone at you that hard though," he remarks.

"It's my fault, I am still so upset with all this stupid Supergirl publicity crap, that I came at Major Lane pretty hard," Alex explains. "Did you see that flip move though? I've never seen her do anything even close to that," she adds.

"I'm going to go talk to the Major, stay here," he commands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hank, what's up?" Lucy asks glancing up when he enters her office.

"You broke two of her ribs, don't you think that's a bit much for a sparring match?" He asks angrily.

"Whose ribs? I've been sitting here doing paperwork since I got back from the field," Lucy replies.

"You and Alex just sparred. Vasquez was watching it and she had to stop it," he informs her. Then noticing that she's still dressed in her tactical gear, Hank darts out of her office and back down the hall.

"Vasquez, have you seen Major Lane?" he barks.

"She's still changing in the locker room, sir," the agent replies. "Is there a problem?" she asks.

"Yes, there's a problem. Major Lane is in her office, go there now, while I see who this imposter is!" he yells running towards the locker room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow is this one challenging to plot out. I've really had to work ahead, to figure out how to do this complex story, sorry the updates are so slow, but hopefully you'll find it worthwhile. I should be posting another chapter today too.

Before she can get to the Major's office, Vasquez encounters Lucy in the hallway.

"Where's Danvers?" Lucy asks the other agent.

"Major I have to ask you to stand down. Director Henshaw wants you quarantined in your office," Vasquez says standing up to her superior.

"Fine, but I'm checking on Danvers first," Lucy replies angrily and darts off towards the Medbay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alex, are you alright?" Lucy asks bursting into the medbay. "I'm so sorry, it wasn't me," she adds.

"I'm fine, but what do you mean it wasn't you?" Alex asks.

"I've been in my office filling out field reports," Lucy replies.

"Uh, Lane, we just sparred in the training room and remind me not to piss you off again," Alex says wincing as she carefully lowers herself from the exam table.

"Alex. I haven't seen you since I returned from the field," Lucy explains. "Something is really screwed up, I didn't do this to you," she adds confused.

"Then we need to go find Hank and find out what's going on," Alex says handing Lucy her t-shirt. "Uh, could you help me with this?" she asks a bit embarrassed.

Lucy grabs the t-shirt and carefully helps her slip it on and they both head out the door.

"Ma'am. Major. Director Henshaw has placed you under house arrest," Vasquez says when the Medbay door opens.

"Vasquez, what's going on?" Alex asks pushing in front of Lucy to see Vasquez and two other agents pointing guns at them.

"Not sure yet ma'am, but Henshaw activated Agents in Place protocol, with specific instructions that the Major is to be detained under house arrest." she advises.

"Okay, then let me out there, I should be helping Director Henshaw," Alex argues.

Angrily Lucy steps in front of Alex again. "Agents I'm second in command of this base, you will lower your weapons and let us pass," Lucy commands them.

"Major, apparently there are two of you on base at this time. Director Henshaw has removed you from the chain of command...you're being detained until he locates your double," Vasquez explains. "Sorry Agent Danvers, but you were on medical leave and now that you've been exposed to the Major, you're both under house arrest until this is sorted out," she adds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't understand. Why would this imposter pick me and how did it manage to get in undetected?" Lucy asks Hank a few hours later, after it's been determined that the imposter is no longer on base.

"I'm not sure Major, but it must have followed you back from the construction site to get into the base," he notes. "Was there anything unusual about the construction accident?" Hank asks.

"Not really. There was a collapsed wall, Supergirl showed up, rescued the men, helped fix the wall. We spoke briefly and then she flew off and I returned to base," Lucy replies. "It's all in my field report sir." she adds.

"What did the two of you discuss before she flew off?" He asks.

"She asked about Agent Danvers," Lucy replies glancing over at Alex uncomfortably.

"Was anyone around to overhear the conversation?" Hank asks.

"No one." Lucy says confidently.

"Where were Agents Robinson and Smith?" He asks.

"They were on the perimeter observing the crowd, sir... standard protocol," she points out.

"Okay, let's get them in here and figure this out. Maybe we have a telepath who transported aboard one of them," he suggests, "Then shifted to you once you arrived back at base," he adds.

"But how could I be in two places at once?" Lucy asks. "The security log shows that I entered my office when I came back from the field, yet you and Alex spoke with me and this imposter actually sparred with Alex in the training room," she points out.

"It sounds like we might be dealing with a telepath who is also a shape-shifter," he points out.

"Okay, so that explains how it got on base, but Hank why did it leave?" Lucy questions.

"Obviously, it didn't find what it was looking for here," he explains.

"Do you have any idea who it is and why it targeted the DEO?" Alex asks.

"There are many aliens with telepathic abilities and the ability to shape-shift, Agent Danvers. But if an alien of this nature were targeting the DEO and able to get onto our base as Major Lane, they wouldn't have wasted time sparring with you, they would have released all of the prisoners. I think we're dealing with someone who doesn't even know what the DEO is, which means that they have another target," he points out.

"Supergirl," Alex and Lucy blurt out together.

"Then we need to warn her," Alex adds.

"I already have. She's on her way," Hank replies calmly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tell us everything that's happened this week and everyone that Supergirl has spoken to," Hank asks calmly.

Supergirl takes a deep breath and glances around the room at Lucy and Alex, "uh, do they need to be here?" she asks nervously.

"Just take us through it, we're just here to help," Lucy interjects before Alex can say anything.

For the next hour, Supergirl reviews her movements and interactions, beginning with her meeting with Serena Milton and ending with the rescue earlier that day. Leaving out the secret dance practice lunch sessions that she and Lucy agreed to for next week to help her prepare for the music video.

"I don't understand, if this imposter wanted Supergirl, why wouldn't it just shift into me at the construction site?" Supergirl asks.

"Supergirl, the human mind is quite easy to overtake for a telepath," Hank explains, "But it takes a shape-shifter to be in two places at one time," he adds.

Clearing her throat and not happy to be reminded that she was duped by this imposter, Lucy changes the topic, "Okay, it seems like the publicist is the most likely candidate. Supergirl, who is Serena Milton and how did you decide to hire her as your publicist?" She asks.

"Serena Milton was Ms Grant's publicist several years ago," Supergirl explains, "Cat knows her, they spoke familiarly, she can't be an imposter."

"It's possible that the shape shifter didn't target her until after she noticed that she was close to Supergirl," Hank reminds them. "Set up a meeting. I want to meet this Serena Milton," he adds.

"Just how do I explain that?" Supergirl asks.

"We'll use our Homeland Security cover," Alex interjects. "The entertainment industry always falls for it," she jokes.

"Okay but only Hank and Lucy. Alex, you can't be involved in this," Supergirl replies. "I've been very careful to keep Kara Danvers from meeting Serena Milton, but that doesn't mean that it won't happen and it would be better if she doesn't know Agent Alex Danvers," the hero points out.

"That's a good point Supergirl," Hank replies, "And besides Agent Danvers, you are on medical leave until those ribs heal," he reminds her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I should go get my things together. Lane said that she'd take me home and I'm sure that Cat's blowing up your phone by now," Alex says sarcastically as they leave Hank's office.

"Alex, stop. We need to talk. You are wrong about her, she's not like that. Not now that she knows," Supergirl argues.

"Of course not, now she's going to have Supergirl as her girlfriend," Alex smirks.

"Cat doesn't want to date Supergirl," Supergirl spits out angrily.

Alex glances down the empty hallway and then swipes her card at the nearest door and pulls Supergirl into the armory room. "Look, it's not that I don't want you to be in a relationship. It's just that I don't think that Cat is going to love you the way that you deserve to be loved. She's hiding your relationship Kara and you deserve to have someone standing beside you openly loving you," Alex replies.

"You don't understand, she's not hiding anything. We're not together," Supergirl exclaims.

"Wait, what?" Alex asks incredulously. "You spent the night with her when you lost your powers," she adds confused. Then suddenly realizing the other option, Alex exclaims, "Oh my god, you have a friends with benefits situation with your boss?"

"No! I mean yes, we are friends, but she's not exactly my boss anymore since I'm not her assistant," she reminds her. "But we are sort of friends now, but the only benefit is friendship," Supergirl replies flustered.

"So you're saying that all this time, the late nights, hell the overnights...the two of you haven't ..." Alex asks unable to say the words.

"We haven't," Supergirl replies looking down, "Though not for a lack of trying on my part," she adds embarrassedly.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I just assumed, this must be really hard for you," Alex says placing an arm over the hero's shoulders.

"Look, Alex, I know that you want her to be this horrible person who is taking advantage of me, but she's not like that," Supergirl remarks.

"Hey, I just don't want you to get hurt," Alex says softly, still resting her arm across the her shoulder.

"Ironically, you and Cat have that in common," Supergirl remarks wistfully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serena Milton, the real Serena Milton, sits mesmerized as Circe paces the room. "Supergirl freed me from Sorca where my husband Oggar banished me... I am the Queen of Aeaea," she exclaims.

The real Serena cowers in fear, she has no idea what this woman is talking about, but she's listening carefully for something to use to reason with her.

"Supergirl is a Kryptonian, a warrior; I need a warrior to fight the Amazons who are protecting Oggar," Circe explains. "Now think human! How can I get her to help me?" She asks.

"I-I-I don't know how to help you. Supergirl isn't human, she's not motivated by fame or fortune or even popularity. She is really kind and giving though, have you tried just asking her to help you?" Serena suggests out of frustration.

"Just asking her... that's your advice?" Circe asks glaring at the human. "You are no help to me!"

"W-why did Oggar banish you?" Serena asks, hoping that the more information she has the better her chance of figuring out how to get this woman out of her life.

"I turned his brother into a Centaur. It was an accident, my powers were new to me and I didn't understand them at the time," she replies.

"How did you get your powers?" Serena questions.

"I was born as an enchantress, then my father made me Queen of Aeaea and sent his first lieutenant, Oggar, with me for protection. Once on Aeaea, Oggar was immediately enchanted by my beauty and in seeking to preserve it, he made a powerful elixir out of the native flora and fauna. But Aeaea is a magical place and everything there is not as it seems. The elixir proved more powerful than Oggar realized and I went from enchantress to sorceress," Circe explains.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cat is heading to her elevator when she notices that the door to Kara's office is open.

"Kara?" she asks knocking lightly on the open door. "I thought that you were gone already," Cat remarks standing in the doorway.

"Cat!" Kara says glancing up. "Uh, I was just about to send you an email," she says smiling nervously.

"Why didn't you just come into my office?" Cat questions.

"I-I... uh," Kara stammers.

"I know that stammer. You can't tell me what's going on so your plan was to avoid me," Cat sighs. "Just spare me the details, what is it that you can tell me?"

"Alex was hurt sparring today and she's hopped up on pain pills, I was just grabbing some files so that I could work from her place tomorrow," Kara explains.

"Now, that wasn't so hard," Cat smirks. "Kara, the things that you're not telling me about, will they affect me at some point?" she questions.

"I don't know yet," Kara replies honestly.

"Keep me posted," Cat says turning to leave.

"Cat?" Kara says coming around the desk.

"Yes," she says pausing in the doorway.

"Thank you," Kara says looking down before adding, "I hate lying to you."

"I know," Cat replies with a small smile before reaching out to squeeze Kara's shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you really thought that it was me you were sparring with?" Lucy asks once they get to Alex's place.

"Yeah, but I could tell that something was off. But then we've both been weird around each other since the other night," Alex points out awkwardly.

"Right, but you had to know that I wouldn't ever hurt you like that sparring," Lucy counters.

"Well, I sort of said something and it pissed you off," Alex admits as she tries to remove her boots, but can't bend down to untie them.

Laughing Lucy pushes her on to the couch and kneels down to help her get the boots off.

"What could you possibly have said that would piss me off enough to crack your ribs?" Lucy questions.

"Yeah, I'm not going to repeat it and risk you hurting me again," Alex jokes.

Lucy rolls her eyes; but confident that she'll get the whole story by the end of the evening.

Why don't I help you get comfortable?" Lucy asks standing up and taking the boots back over and stashing them in the front closet where she's seen Alex get them from. "Is there anything I can get for you before I head out?"

"Just grab a yogurt from the fridge for me, so I can take another pain pill," Alex suggests, wincing a little.

"Any requests for dinner? I thought that I'd just pick something up on my way back from my place," Lucy offers.

"You really don't need to stay over. I'm sure that I'll just sleep after I take this medicine," Alex points out.

"Nice try Danvers, but I told your sister that I was taking first shift, so I'll be back in an hour," Lucy says setting down a glass of water, the prescription bottle and handing her the yogurt with a spoon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm heading back over there now. I just stopped at my place first and then I'm picking up some dinner," Lucy says as she quickly throws some clothes into her duffel bag.

"I just spoke with Cat and told her that I'll be working from Alex's place tomorrow," Kara replies.

"Kara, you didn't tell her why though, right?" Lucy questions as she heads out of her apartment.

"Only that Alex was hurt sparring today," Kara replies, "Honestly Lucy, you're as bad as Alex."

"Well, don't forget that I know Cat and you're a terrible liar," Lucy reminds her, pausing in front of the elevator before deciding to take the stairs.

"Well, now that she knows the truth, I don't have to lie as much. I just tell her what I can and she doesn't push for the rest," Kara explains.

"We are talking about Cat Grant, the Queen of all Media, right?" Lucy jokes.

"Uh, hey, hold on. I think someone is following me out to my car," Lucy remarks trying not to look over her shoulder too much.

Then slipping the phone into her jacket pocket but not disconnecting the call, Lucy abruptly turns around to head back into her building and passes a beautiful raven haired woman in a full length black leather coat and stilettos. Lucy nods to her and slips back into her building.

"Kara, false alarm. I think it was just my new neighbor," Lucy says pretending to check her mail in the foyer. "Kara?"

Then looking out the window, Lucy watches Supergirl land in front of the building and look around carefully.

"You didn't have to come, I was just being paranoid. I think it was just my new neighbor," Lucy says walking out to the hero.

"Where did she go?" Supergirl asks, noticing the deserted parking lot. "I didn't see anyone leave when I approached," she points out.

"Okay, that's weird because in the shoes that she was wearing, there's no way she got away that quickly," Lucy remarks.

"Maybe I should follow you back to Alex's place just to make sure you're not being followed," Supergirl suggests.

"Okay, fine. But you're not eating with us. We need to talk tonight," Lucy informs her.

"Good luck with that," Supergirl teases. "Alex is about as emotional as a rock," she adds nudging the brunette with her shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who is Kara?" Circe asks returning to the townhouse to ask her captive about the phone call and conversation that she overheard.

"I don't know any Kara," Serena replies exhausted by the constant questions. "Look, I don't even understand why you've picked me. I barely know Supergirl."

"You lie! I've been watching Supergirl and you have met with her several times. Why would she spend time with you if you weren't important to her?" Circe asks.

"She pays me to spend time with her. Do you not understand how this works?" Serena snaps, then remembering who she's talking to, she adds. "I work for her, I don't have much access to her."

"This Cat Grant. She has more access to Supergirl?" Circe asks.

"I'm not sure, but she is the reason that I have Supergirl as a client," Serena admits.

"Hmm, this Kara person works for Cat Grant and she seems to be friends with Major Lane who works with Alex. So who is Alex to Supergirl? " Circe asks. "And I must meet this Cat Grant," she insists.

"Cat Grant has hundreds of employees, but now that I think about it, her last assistant may have been named Kara or Kira, something like that," Serena points out.

"Well, tomorrow you're going to help me talk to Cat Grant and I'm going to figure this out," Circe snaps.


	4. Chapter 4

"Serena Milton wants to know if you are free for lunch today Ms Grant," Emily says carefully approaching Cat's desk.

"Angela, you should know by now that I do not accept last minute lunch invitations. Suggest an alternate date. I don't care when. She's not a close friend, so an hour at a restaurant nearby should suffice," Cat replies without really looking up at the girl.

"Yes Ms Grant," Emily says retreating to her desk to relay the message.

Cat watches the girl handle the phone call and is surprised to see her nervously glance back over at Cat. What could Serena possibly be saying to make the girl so nervous, Cat wonders and decides to investigate.

"Y-y-yes Ms Milton. I'll try again," Emily stammers into the phone before placing it on hold again.

"Angela, is Serena still on the phone?" Cat questions.

"Yes and Ms Grant. She, uh, really wants to see you today," Emily explains.

"Then tell her to come by at 2:30, I'll squeeze her in before the board meeting. Did she say what it's about?" Cat asks.

"No, ma'am," Emily replies.

"Never call me ma'am," Cat scolds her. "And when you're done with that call, go get me a lettuce wrap."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Any idea why Serena Milton wants to see me today?"_ Cat instant messages Kara.

 _"No idea,"_ Kara messages back.

 _"Are you going to be able to go over layouts tonight?"_ Cat asks sending another message.

Kara smiles, Cat hates this chat feature, but she's been using it more often since Kara moved to her own office.

 _"Yes, should I bring dinner?"_ Kara messages back.

"Just a salad," Cat replies with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Darling, thank you for fitting me into your schedule today," Serena exclaims entering Cat's office that afternoon with Emily trailing helplessly behind her, unsure how to stop the woman from entering with the dog.

Cat sneezes. "What is that?" she asks grimacing and pointing to the small animal in Serena's arms.

"Oh, this is my pretty little girl, Precious," Serena says holding the dog up to show Cat. The real Serena, who is now Circe's literal lapdog, looks over at Cat Grant hoping that the journalist will figure out what's really going on.

Cat rolls her eyes. "I didn't know you'd be bringing **that** with you," Cat glares at the animal and then over to her assistant.

"Uh, Ms Grant, it's a beautiful afternoon, maybe you'd like to meet with Ms Milton outside," Emily suggests, hoping the fresh air will help with Cat's allergies.

Cat walks over and opens the door, gesturing for Serena to go first.

"Interrupt me in ten minutes with an emergency... if you want to keep your job," Cat snaps at her assistant.

"Cat, while I'm here, I want to ask you about Supergirl. Is she always so difficult to work with?" Serena questions.

Cat looks up and inwardly groans. Did she really come here to bitch about Supergirl not returning her phone calls? And why on earth would she bring a dog with her, she knows how allergic I am to them.

"Supergirl always responds to me, I'm not sure if I can help you with that," Cat replies dryly. "But unlike your other vapid clients, she's actually out saving the world, so perhaps you should be a bit more patient about her response times."

Seething inside and angry that Serena didn't tell her that Cat Grant was allergic to dogs, Circe glares at the dog beside her, who suddenly cowers away from her.

Cat looks over at her and the dog and Circe catches herself. Smiling through her anger, because she desperately wants to turn Cat Grant into a small housecat, but instead she calms herself down and tries another angle.

"Your assistant Emily is a lovely girl, but what happened to your other one, the perky blonde?" She asks.

"She was promoted to assistant editor for the magazine," Cat replies curious at the change in topic.

"Ah, well she was so delightful and pretty," Serena remarks. "What was her name? Kara, was it? Is she here today? I'd love to congratulate her."

"No, she's out of the office today," Cat replies confused and alarmed by this conversation. "And I don't recall the two of you ever meeting."

"Technically, we didn't meet. But she was with you at the correspondents dinner last year, I was there with a client and I saw the two of you. She seemed quite attentive, I don't think she ever left your side," Serena answers, inwardly pleased with herself at the implication that Cat Grant is sleeping with the girl.

"Kara was an excellent assistant, which is why she was promoted," Cat declares defensively, annoyed that Serena would imply that anything else was going on. "Serena, now why exactly did you need to speak to me this afternoon?"

"I just wanted to discuss my problem with Supergirl," Serena says weakly.

"Ms Grant, I have Anderson Cooper on line 2. He says that he must speak with you immediately," Emily says interrupting them from the doorway.

"Thank you Angela, I'll take it at my desk. Would you mind showing Ms Milton out, we're done here," Cat replies turning to leave. "Thank you for stopping by Serena," she calls over her shoulder.

Serena picks up the dog and follows Emily out of Cat's office, this was helpful at least, she thinks as she enters the elevator.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alex that was Cat. Serena Milton was just at CATCO asking about me," Kara says concerned.

"Asking about Kara you or Supergirl you?" Alex asks, the ringing phone woke her from a medication induced nap, so she's a little fuzzy.

"She asked Cat about her previous assistant, me. Who she only met like once," Kara explains. "And it was at an event. I barely remembered meeting her!"

"What if the imposter was the person following Lucy last night, maybe she overheard her on the phone and then stuck around and saw Supergirl show up?" Alex suggests.

"We should talk to Hank," Kara replies. Reaching for Alex's secure DEO phone and handing it to her.

Alex puts Hank on speaker phone and he does the same and calls Lucy into his office.

"Is it possible that this imposter heard both sides of the phone conversation?" Alex asks.

"Wait, Lucy did you show Hank the sketch we made of the woman from last night?" Kara asks.

"No, I thought that we decided she wasn't following me," Lucy retorts.

"Just show him the sketch," Alex replies annoyed.

"You saw this woman last night?" He asks.

"Yes, why do you recognize her?" Lucy asks.

Leaning over, Hank picks up his phone. "Vasquez? Could you come to my office, please?" he says.

A minute later, Vasquez appears at the door.

"Agent Vasquez would you look at this drawing and tell me if this woman looks familiar to you," he requests.

"Hmm, she kind of looks like the Circe," Vasquez replies. "But she was banned to the island planet Sorca, it can't be her."

"Who is Circe and where is Sorca?" Kara asks. "I've never even heard of that planet," she adds.

"Circe is a siren who became a sorceress, she was banned to Sorca by her husband Oggar. Sorca is a hidden planet that lies just outside of Earth's orbit. The ancient Greeks discovered it and they've used it as a jail of sorts and it's protected by powerful magic, once someone is banished to it, they cannot escape on their own," Hank explains.

"You're not seriously telling me that there is a magical planet just outside of Earth's orbit, that not one single astronomer has noticed?" Alex asks incredulously.

"It's protected by magic, Alex," Lucy replies then bursts out laughing. "You almost had us there Henshaw, that was really good," she adds shaking her head still laughing.

"Ladies, you believe in aliens with superpowers but you don't believe in magic or sorcery?" Vasquez questions.

"I need more information on this before I can believe it," Alex replies.

"Yeah, I'm with Alex," Lucy adds.

"According to our database, Circe has a complicated history. She's escaped from Sorca twice now, but we don't have a lot of information on her in our system," Vasquez explains.

"Wait, you said that the planet is protected magically and no one can escape it?" Kara asks.

"No, they can't escape it on their own. The first time was due to a meteor hitting the planet and causing a power surge that she was able to use to her advantage. It took both Diana and Hippolyta to recapture her and transport her back to Sorca," Hank answers.

"Diana and Hippolyta, you mean Wonder Woman and her mom?" Lucy questions.

"Yes," Vasquez confirms. "The last time Circe escaped was after Superman deflected two cruise missiles that were headed to Metropolis, the first one alerted her, then the second one, she was able to use it to her advantage and she escaped."

"So Wonder Woman came back to help contain her?" Alex asks.

"Not exactly. Superman was able to lure her back to Sorca by convincing her that Wonder Woman had been banned there as well, so obviously that won't work again," Vasquez points out.

"How do you think that she was released from Sorca?" Kara questions.

"We're still working that out, But I think it would be better if Supergirl came out here for the rest of this discussion," Hank replies.

Kara glances over at Alex, who shrugs. "I'm still on medical leave," she reminds her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Hank and Lucy review everything they know about Circe with Supergirl, Vasquez enters the director's office.

"It's ready sir," she announces.

"We've been mapping this out...Vasquez, show her the orbit of Sorca," Hank says pointing at the screen. "Now overlay the orbit chart from the past 30 days," he adds.

"See these flashes?" Vasquez points to the screen and waits for the hero to nod. "Those are the bombs that you disposed of in space when you were dealing with The Detonator," she explains.

"Oh come on! You mean that one of those bombs hit close enough to Sorca to release her?" Supergirl blurts out watching the screen.

"Yes, after the first one, she prepared herself for the next one and she was able to use the blast to enhance her own powers and escape," Vasquez replies.

"Since you freed her, it's possible that she now sees you as the warrior who will help her overthrow Oggar and the Amazons who protect him," Hank points out.

"Supergirl vs Wonder Woman? Yeah, that's not happening," Supergirl scoffs.

"Well, we're going to have to make her think that it is going to happen if we are going to have any chance of containing her," Hank answers.

"Okay, then let's work out a plan," Supergirl replies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why are you dressed like an extra from Mad Max?" Cat asks when Kara walks out of the elevator in a form fitting black cycle suit, boots and a motorcycle helmet. Kara texted her that she was on her way up.

"I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Kara replies handing Cat a take out box and removing her helmet. "Here's your salad," she adds with a laugh.

Cat opens the box and looks at the cheeseburger before setting it down on the kitchen island and grabbing a knife. She cuts the burger carefully into quarters, before looking up again at the blonde. "How is it that I'm just now finding out that you have a motorcycle," Cat says, still a bit shocked at the sight of Kara standing in her living room dressed in biker gear.

"It's Alex's bike," she replies shaking her hair loose and unzipping the suit to reveal the tight jeans and t-shirt underneath.

Cat stands frozen, leaning against the kitchen counter still trying to process the sight of Kara in jeans and a t-shirt and motorcycle boots. The burger in front of her completely forgotten.

"Cat, your food is getting cold," Kara remarks, confidently walking over to get a bottle of water from Cat's refrigerator.

"Explain. Why are you riding your sister's motorcycle?" Cat asks closing the take out box again.

"Cat, you were right, there is something going on with Serena, I can't tell you everything, but let's just say that Supergirl and Kara Danvers need to lay low for a few days until it's sorted out. And since I can't fly and I hate cars, I borrowed the bike from Alex, it's just a temporary solution. No one recognizes me. You should have seen Bill's face at the door when I used my passcode," she adds.

"He was quite concerned, he called me when you were on your way up. I almost had the elevator stopped," she remarks.

"Oh, good thing I texted you that I was on my way up," Kara grins.

"Where's your dinner?" Cat asks trying to return to her usual annoyed persona.

"Well, only yours would fit into Alex's saddlebags, so I already ate mine," Kara explains.

"I see," Cat replies heading over to her bar and pouring a drink.

"You should eat first," Kara says eyeing the glass.

"I've lost my appetite," Cat replies taking a long sip of her drink, before turning around and topping it off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After finally settling into their usual routine of reviewing the layouts, the evening went fine. But Kara could tell that Cat was distracted and even though she protested about how much she hated the clothes, Kara could tell that Alex and Lucy were right. Kara definitely got Cat's attention from the moment she stepped off the elevator and pulled off the helmet.

"You'll be out of the office again tomorrow then?" Cat inquires as they wrap up for the evening.

"Yes, but I'll stay in contact," Kara replies stepping back into the black suit and zipping it up, before picking up the helmet.

"You know this isn't a horrible look on you Kara, it was just unexpected," Cat replies, a sly grin twitching at the corner of her mouth as they walk over to the elevator.

"Cat, don't forget," Kara teases raising an eyebrow and leaning in close. "I know exactly how much you enjoyed this," she adds thickly.

Cat's eyes drop down to stare at Kara's lips but then the girl pulls back. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to distract you... again. Good night, Cat." She adds with a dangerous grin, before backing into the elevator and giving a slight wave good bye as the doors close.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ms Milton, there are two Homeland Security Agents here to see you," the assistant says entering the office.

"Fine show them in," Serena replies, glancing over her captive. "What's a Homeland Security agent?" She silently asks the animal sleeping in the corner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ms Milton, I'm Agent Monroe and this is Agent Lane," Hank says as they enter the office. He carefully watches her face for a flicker of recognition.

"How may I help you?" Serena asks realizing that these are the people from the military like base that she went to looking for Supergirl.

"We understand that you're working as Supergirl's publicist and we also work with her. So we just wanted to stop by and introduce ourselves," Hank explains pleasantly.

The woman cocks her head as if she's listening to something.

Hank smiles vacantly, but listens in to the telepathic conversation between the woman and the small dog on the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was Circe alright. And she has transformed Ms Milton into her lapdog," he informs Lucy as they drive back to base.

"Wait, so those long pauses were because she was talking to the dog?" Lucy asks, showing her confusion with a small shake of her head.

"Yes, I couldn't let on that I knew what was going on, but I was able to gather that she recognized us from the base, but she isn't really sure how we fit. The real Serena Milton provided us cover, by telling her that Homeland Security is just a government organization that probably keeps track of Supergirl," he explains.

"Were you able to let her know that we're here to help her?" Lucy asks.

"No, I could only listen in. If I had attempted to communicate telepathically, Circe would have heard me," Hank answers. "I'm sure that she's onto us though, since she would have tried to read your mind and found it blocked by the neural inhibitor," he points out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Supergirl is still wearing the black biker suit when she enters the DEO after arriving on Alex's bike later that morning.

"Alex isn't getting her bike back, is she?" Lucy teases.

Supergirl grins, "It's almost as good as flying," she admits.

"Are they in there?" She asks nodding at Hank's office.

"Yeah, she arrived an hour ago. I still can't believe that she's here," Lucy remarks.

"Well, I should probably not keep her waiting," Supergirl remarks as she turns to head down the hall.

Knocking lightly on Director Henshaw's door, Supergirl opens the door and enters, a small gasp escapes her lips as she sees the raven haired hero for the first time.

The brunette turns around flashing a bright smile. "Kara Zor El, it's great to finally meet you," the Amazon replies noting the small crest on the jumpsuit. "Diana Prince," she says extending her hand.

Taking the offered hand, Supergirl smiles at the strength of the handshake, "Diana, it's good to meet you as well," Supergirl replies, noting the woman is dressed to look like any other government official.

"Hank was just filling me in on the situation," Diana replies, watching the other woman set her helmet down. "Are you traveling by motorcycle?" she asks confused.

"Circe is obsessed with Supergirl and she's also trying to locate my alter-ego, so we thought that this might help throw her off the trail," Kara explains.

"Well, I certainly can relate to that situation," Diana remarks disguised as a government official.

The next several hours Hank, Diana and Kara spend working out a plan to capture Circe, but they all have concerns about sending her back to Sorca.

"What if we just keep her here at the DEO with the others?" Kara asks.

"You have others here?" Diana asks concerned that the DEO has been misrepresented to her.

"We have detainees, that are all escapees from Fort Rozz. Diana, they have no planet to return to," Hank explains quickly.

"I see," Diana replies, still uncomfortable with the thought of aliens imprisoned on earth. "Kara, she's much too dangerous to humans for her to stay here. Not only is she a sorceress, she's also a siren. She can bend a human's will to her advantage easily," she explains.

"Then we will just have to take her back to Sorca," Kara remarks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I know that you only wanted to consult me on this, but Hank I'd feel better if I stuck around to help," Diana says turning to him.

"I don't want a war Diana. She can't find out that you're here until after we have her contained," Hank cautions. Of course, he also realizes that Diana may be the only one who can return Circe to Sorca.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wait, you're saying that this Circe managed to turn Superman into a lion?" Alex blurts out laughing, then wincing in pain.

Lucy brought her lunch and is updating her on what's going on at the DEO.

"I'd love to see Cat Grant's face if that happened to Supergirl," Lucy points out, bursting into laughter at the thought of it.

"Stop, the laughing hurts!" Alex reminds her.

"You should get dressed and come back to the DEO with me. We'll get Doc to sign off on it, you have to meet Diana," Lucy replies.

"Seriously? Oh thank God, I'm about to go stir crazy here," Alex answers, jumping up to go change.

"Need any help?" Lucy asks playfully.

"I prefer your help with the undressing part," Alex answers stepping back into the room and winking at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Kara asks when she spots her sister talking with Doc.

"I'm getting a limited release, just office work, relax little sister," Alex explains.

"No field work," Doc says staring directly at the Agent.

"I won't leave the office, look, I'm not even armed," she points out.

"Only because she's too sore to wear the holster," Lucy remarks from the doorway.

"I was just curious how it would feel," Alex replies.

"Don't worry Danvers, I'll protect you," Lucy teases nudging her with a shoulder.

Alex rolls her eyes at the brunette.

"So Kara, what's Wonder Woman like?" Alex asks curiously.

"Alex, Supergirl is your sister and you are fangirling over Wonder Woman?" Kara asks pretending to be offended.

"Yeah, she's a freaking Amazon! Aren't you fangirling a little?" Alex questions.

"Okay, I am! But she's just wearing a regular suit, so it's not as exciting. She does have an amazing smile though," Kara admits.

"I really want to see her plane," Alex says wistfully.

"You mean her invisible plane?" Lucy teases."Hmmm, maybe I could borrow her lasso of truth though," she adds grinning at Alex.

"Okay, I'm leaving now so you two can do whatever this is, privately," Kara says before leaving the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cat? How did you get in?" Kara asks entering her apartment. "What are you doing here?

The small blonde walks up to Kara, "There's something very important that you need to do," she replies, pulling Kara in closely and trailing a finger along her face before kissing her deeply.

Kara begins to return the kiss before noticing the small dog on the couch. Shoving the imposter away, she demands angrily, "Show yourself Circe!"

Before her eyes, Cat Grant turns into a slightly taller woman with long black hair and a sharply angled face.

"Kara Zor-El," the woman says with a dangerous smile. "Thank you for releasing me from Sorca."

"It wasn't my intention to release you Circe," Kara retorts.

"Well, perhaps not, but now I believe that you'll help me take back Aeaea from Oggar, or your little cat friend will never be quite the same," Circe replies glancing over to where a small butterscotch colored kitten is sitting on the couch beside the small dog.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're saying that kitten is Cat Grant?" Alex asks looking over at Lucy.

"Cat is going to kill me," Kara proclaims. "This is a hundred times worse than Maxima kidnapping her."

"Wait, are you sure that this is her? I mean, have you tried to contact Cat?" Lucy asks.

"Of course I did. Her phone goes straight to voicemail," Kara replies.

"Look, we'll stay here and Cat sit," Alex says with a snicker, "And you go check and see if this is really her," she adds reaching out to pet the small animal. "Ouch!" Alex exclaims when the kitten attacks her. "Okay, this may actually be Cat," she says eyeing the kitten warily.

"Maybe we should take the kitten to Hank, he can find out if it's really Cat," Lucy argues.

"Guys, if this is Cat ... I have to do whatever Circe wants, she's the only one who can bring Cat back," Kara counters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Diana, Circe just took matters into her own hands. She's not only turned Serena Milton into a lap dog, but now she's turned Cat Grant into a kitten, forcing Supergirl's hand," Hank explains.

"I can go undo the spell with The Lasso of Truth," Diane points out. "Unless you want to consider another option."

"What other option? Supergirl can't force Circe to transform them back?" Hank counters.

"Actually, she can. She can offer to trade me to Circe in exchange for those two women to be transformed," Diana replies.

"It's too dangerous. She will pit you against Supergirl," he argues.

"What if we stage it so that Supergirl takes me into custody, then she and I can work together," Diana answers.


	6. Chapter 6

"She hates me, I'm not taking her to my place. What if she smothers me in my sleep?" Alex exclaims dramatically after Lucy and Kara decide that she should take the kitten home with her since her ribs aren't yet fully recovered.

"Danvers, you're afraid of a kitten?" Lucy teases, which earns her a glare from the agent.

"Alex, she doesn't hate you and you can stay here with both of them if you want," Kara replies coming back into the room in her supersuit. "But no more cat jokes, apparently she can still understand us."

"Even she has to admit that this is the ultimate cat joke," Alex points out, cautiously watching the small feline who insists on sitting on Kara's shoulder.

"Look, I have to go meet with Diana and Hank," Kara says to the small animal nestled in her hair. "Cat, we have a plan to fix this, so just be patient and stay with Alex... and be nice, please."

The kitten purrs loudly and nudges Kara's ear with her little face. Kara steps over close to Alex. "Cat you need to stay here with Alex and don't bite her?" she pleads again with the small feline who then jumps lightly onto Alex's shoulder, sticking the landing with her tiny claws, which makes Alex grimace.

Lucy watches amused. Before turning to Alex who is watching Supergirl fly out of the window,

"Okay, so what do we do in the mean time?" Lucy asks looking around Kara's loft.

"Netflix and chill?" Alex teases and the kitten digs her claws in deeper, causing Alex to wince. "Jeez, maybe she does understand everything," she adds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Supergirl, I was expecting you," Circe says smugly as the hero enters the office.

"Circe, I am here to negotiate a better deal," Supergirl replies crossing her arms confidently.

"You have nothing to bargain with," Circe points out.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong Circe. Wonder Woman is enroute to capture you and return you to Sorca, I'm offering to protect you from her and in exchange you'll transform Serena and Cat back into humans," Supergirl answers.

"Fine, they have served their purpose, I'll transform them as soon as you've captured Wonder Woman and turned her over to me," Circe replies trying to hide her excitement. "Oggar loves the Amazon, so I'll just trade her for my beloved home on Aeaea," she adds wistfully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Supergirl, step aside," Wonder Woman demands staring directly at Circe, who followed the girl of steel to the roof to watch the altercation, This is between Circe and me,"

"I'm afraid that's not entirely true," Supergirl replies glancing back at Circe. "I'm here to protect her from you," the hero adds before rushing at Wonder Woman.

The raven haired hero counters the move and using the blonde's momentum, she flips her off of the roof. A moment later Supergirl floats up and Wonder Woman attempts to capture her with her lasso of truth, which Supergirl deflects easily with a blast of her super breath as she hovers over the roof.

"Supergirl, why are you protecting her? She's dangerous and needs to be returned to Sorca," Wonder Woman questions the blonde hero.

"She's been punished long enough and should be allowed to return to Aeaea," Supergirl replies.

"That's not for you to decide," Wonder Woman retorts, removing her tiara to throw it at the hovering hero.

Suddenly Supergirl sends a blast of arctic breath which freezes Wonder Woman where she stands.

Circe looks on in total shock, cocking her head a moment, waiting to see if Wonder Woman can break out of the ice.

Turning around confidently, Supergirl nods at the frozen hero, "I've completed my part of the deal Circe, now it's your turn," she points out.

"We're transporting her to Aeaea first," Circe replies.

"That wasn't our agreement, the hero counters. "Release the spell on Cat and Serena or my heat vision will release her in less than a minute Circe!" Supergirl demands.

"Okay, okay, but how do I know that you won't release her as soon as you get what you want?" Circe questions.

"I have given you my word that I will help you return to Aeaea with Wonder Woman as your captive, my word is my bond," Supergirl replies seriously.

Circe weighs the hero's words carefully, before shrugging, "Fine, they're free of the spell," she says in a bored voice.

Supergirl switches on the coms, "Alex?" she asks.

"Oh, she's back..." Alex begins to reply before she's cut off.

"Tell that piece of space trash that I'm going to..." Cat snaps in the background.

"Got it," Supergirl smiles. Then looking over at Circe, she says, "let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm not wearing this in public, it looks ridiculous," Cat snaps at Alex and Lucy when they hand her a neural inhibitor that matches the ones that they're wearing to protect them from Circe. Still smarting from the indignity of having been turned into a kitten and back in front of Lucy Lane and Kara's sister.

"I'm wearing it," Serena says putting it on immediately. "Anything to keep me safe from that crazy bitch," she adds.

"Cat, as long as that sorceress is in National City, we're all at risk. She could use any of us to manipulate Supergirl again." Alex points out.

"Fine, I'll wear it, but I'm not leaving this loft," Cat relents, she definitely does not want to be a pawn for Circe to use against the hero again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Landing on Aeaea with Circe, Supergirl sets down Wonder Woman who is still frozen and looks around as two soldiers approach on horseback.

"Agrius, Latinus," Circe greets her sons. "Where is Oggar?" she demands.

"Mother, you shouldn't have returned," Agrius exclaims. Then eyeing Supergirl warily and staring at the block of ice, he adds. "The Amazons are protecting him."

"Is that Diana?" Lainus asks circling the frozen hero.

"Yes, Supergirl captured her for me," Circe says proudly.

"She's melting," Agrius points to the puddle forming around them.

Circe glances over to where Supergirl was just standing, but now the hero is hovering above them, shining her heat vision on to help free the frozen Amazon.

"Supergirl! This wasn't part of the deal!" Circe exclaims, turning to face the hero so she can transform her into an animal. But before she can cast the spell, the Lasso of Truth encircles her.

"Actually, I promised to return you to Aeaea with Wonder Woman as your captive and that's exactly what I did," Supergirl points out still hovering over the small group.

"I shouldn't have trusted you. You would have made quite the lion," Circe spits out at her. Then glaring at Wonder Woman, she screams, "You will regret returning me to Sorca!"

"You're not returning to Sorca, Circe. We are going to keep you here on Aeaea, your home," Hippolyta replies joining the small group on the beach. "Hello Diana," she adds before glancing up as Supergirl lands softly on the beach.

"Kara Zor-El ... Hippolyta, it is a pleasure to meet you," Supergirl introduces herself, trying not to show that she is a bit awestruck by meeting the Queen of the Amazons.

"The pleasure is all mine, Kara Zor-El," Hippolyta says embracing the young hero, before stepping back to add, "Your cousin Kal El has told me much about you."

"You know Kal El?" Kara asks surprised.

"Yes, Kal El and I have been acquainted for years," the Queen adds flashing a smile. "In fact, he once asked me to care for you and raise you as an Amazon," she adds smiling proudly at the girl. "But he decided it would be too much pressure on you and he wanted you to come to terms with your powers on your own."

Nodding to the captive, she adds, "Thank you for helping to recapture her. It's obvious that Sorca isn't the appropriate place for her. Oggar has another plan, one that will allow her to stay here, but stop her from turning people into animals."

"I'm sorry that I released her. I had no idea Sorca was out there or I would have disposed of those bombs differently," Supergirl remarks.

"It wasn't your fault, my dear girl," Hippolyta says placing an arm around Supergirl's shoulder. "Now, I am certain that you are anxious to return to National City, but Oggar wants to thank you and he's prepared quite the feast," she adds.

"Mother, tell Oggar that we'll be there in a moment," Diana says to her mother. "Come Kara, let's take Circe to her new home first."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can see why Circe wanted to return here. Aeaea is beautiful," Kara exclaims glancing around the island.

"Yes, it is. But it's not as beautiful as Themyscira," Diana remarks as they walk arm in arm along the beach path. "We would have been raised as sisters had your cousin placed you with the Amazons," Diana points out.

"I would have liked that, but Kal El chose well. I couldn't have asked for a better life than he provided by placing me with the Danvers," Kara exclaims.

"Well, just the same, we have a special place for you Kara. You are always welcome at Themyscira," Diana replies.

As they approach the terrace garden, Hippolyta waits at the entrance for the two heros.

"My daughter is right. The lost girl of Krypton will always have a home with the Amazons, Kara," the Queen replies reaching out and squeezing Kara's hand.

Touched by the two women's kind words and gentle affection, Kara tears up and wonders how much different her life would have been had she grown up among the Amazons.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kara!" Cat exclaims when the hero lands softly on the balcony of the penthouse just off the living room.

"I'm so glad that you're okay," Kara remarks as Cat rushes out to her.

"Thank you for saving me again," Cat says lightly embracing her.

"I'll always save you Cat," Kara replies softly.

Pulling back, Cat notes a bit of sadness in the girl's eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asks concerned.

"Nothing. Everything." Kara blurts out crossing the balcony.

Following her, Cat reaches out for her hand, "Talk to me...please?" she asks tugging lightly on her hand for the hero to turn around.

Kara turns. "I need more than this, Cat. I can't take this push and pull. I am in love with you and if you're not... if you don't feel the same way, then just tell me so that I can move on," Kara says stoically.

Cat throws her arms around her. "I love you," she says softly. "I'm sorry that I haven't told you. I just want so much for you, Kara ... I don't know that I am going to be enough for you," Cat adds, sadness and longing in her eyes.

"You're everything to me, Cat," Kara replies intensely. "How can that not be enough?" she asks, pulling away just enough to kiss the smaller woman.

Cat wraps her arms around the hero's neck and pulls her in closer to deepen the kiss. Kara picks her up and carries her through the house to her bedroom, laying her gently on the bed. "Is this okay?" she asks.

"More than okay," Cat answers softly, her green eyes full of desire as she pulls the hero down into another kiss.


End file.
